L'amoureux d'Hermione
by Emilystar26
Summary: Lors d'une fête qui fêta les cinq d'après la guerre, Hermione révèle sans le faire exprès qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais qui est-ce donc ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens ! Voilà c'est ma première fanfiction, ce sera sur le couple Drago/Hermione. L'histoire se passe après la guerre prend pas en compte la fin du tome 7. Voilà, bonne fic !

Hermione soupira et se demanda pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Tout avait commencé lors de la grande fête des cinq ans de l'après guerre, le couple de Ron et Hermione n'avait duré que quelques mois car Ron avait profité de sa célébrité pour se faire les filles qu'il voulait, quand Hermione appris sa tromperie, elle le quitta et se réinstalla dans son ancienne maison. Bref, alors que la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione mangeaient les plats délicieux préparés par les elfes, Ron demande alors le silence.

-En ce jour de fête, je voudrais porter un discours à la plus belle des femmes : Hermione Granger.

Hermione, tu es la plus intelligente, la plus belle et la plus adorable des filles. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je suis l'homme de la tienne. Alors je voudrais savoir si tu veux ressortir avec moi ?

Hermione, sous la colère avait fait une énorme gaffe.

-Ronald Weasley, après que tu m'es trompée sans aucune pitié, tu me demande de sortir à nouveau avec toi sans que tu m'es fait aucune excuses ? Et puis même si tu les avait fait sache que j'ai un homme dans ma vie !

Mme Weasley coupa leur dispute et s'exclama:

-C'est génial Hermione ! Nous t'invitons toi et ton chéri à venir dîner à la maison demain, tu es d'accord ?

La jeune sorcière n'avait pas pu répondre non parce que Molly avait toujours était là pour elle, même après qu'elle se soit séparée de Ron. Maintenant il fallait qu' _il_ le prenne bien et qu' _il_ accepte.

Voilà les gens je posterai un chapitre dans deux jours Biz.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir et c'est avec joie que je vous poste le deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Hermione Granger -bientôt Malfoy- réfléchissait à un GROS, ÉNORME problème dont elle ne trouvait pas la réponse, elle, l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard ! Cela l'énerva plus qu'autre chose de ne pas savoir comment faire, elle savait exactement comment son _fiancé_ allait réagir; il allait tombé dans les pommes, puis faire des jérémiades et enfin partir dans la chambre pour bouder puis revenir dans quelques heures pour enfin accepter de le faire.

-Bonsoir chérie, dit la voix d'un homme.

-Bonsoir Drago, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ce dernier se raidit; quand elle l'appelait par son prénom lorsqu'il rentrait c'est que ça signifiait qu'il s'était passé _encore_ quelque chose et qu'il allait en pâtir comme l'Histoire de l'Éponge, il frissonna en se rappelant cette sombre histoire complètement débile certes puis se ressaisit.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu sais aujourd'hui il y avait la fête…

-Et ?

-J'ai accidentellement révélé que j'avais un homme dans ma vie…

-Et donc ?

-Et Molly nous invite demain soir chez elle.

-Non.

-Ben si je suis désolée Drago.

-Non.

-Drago, s'il te plait.

Drago s'évanouit sur le canapé sous les yeux surpris d'Hermione puis elle soupire.

Ho la la la la la la! Tu m'énerves!

* * *

Il a fallu vingt minutes à Hermione pour que Drago se réveille et on ajoute cinq minutes de plus pour qu'il arrête ses gamineries. Enfin il parti bouder dans la chambre, c'était _toujours_ la même chose avec lui, maintenant il suffisait d'attendre que son cher et tendre revienne.

Drago revient au bout d'une heure, un record !

-Bon tu seras présent demain ?

-Non.

-S'il te plait.

-Non.

-Allez !

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

Hermione lui fit ses yeux de biches et il grogna.

-Bon d'accord, on y va mais je te préviens si la belette me cherche, il va me trouver !

-Ce sera pas très compliqué, vu que vous serez dans la même pièce.

Il repart bouder dans la chambre sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione.

-Oh Drago, reviens !

-Tais-toi Granger !

* * *

-Alors ce t-shirt là ? Il est super ! Dit Hermione en montrant un t-shirt de grande marque.

-Non.

-Ou cette chemise ?

-Non.

-Ou ce t-shirt blanc ?

-Je ne veux pas ce t-shirt non plus !

-Enfin Drago ! On a fait la moitié de ta garde robe ! Tu ne vas pas y aller torse nu quand même !

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est de ta faute; si tu ne leur avais pas dis on n'en serai pas là !

-Et pourquoi TES amis ont le droit d'être au courant et pas LES miens ?

-Parce que les MIENS ont découvert tout de suite notre couple alors que les TIENS n'ont même pas remarqué que tu été fiancée! Et je vais prendre la chemise !

Il la prend et s'éloigne d'un pas théâtrale qui fit rire Hermione. Cette dernière était déjà prête, elle attendait Drago depuis au moins une heure car Monsieur ne voulait pas y aller et prenait bien son temps

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, il faut juste que je me coiffe les cheveux.

Et voilà, ça allait duré vingt minutes ; ''le temps que je me coiffe, que je mets mon gel et que je fasse un effet décoiffé viril, tu sais Hermione ça prend du temps de se coiffer à la Malfoy, tu comprendras plus tard'', elle l'avait pris pour un fou et cette histoire lui déclenché encore des fou-rires incontrôlables.

-Allez Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard chez les Weasley ! Tu sais qu'il faut être à l'heure c'est de la politesse. En plus c'est elle qui nous a gentiment invité chez elle alors qu'on a rien demandé !

Elle lève les yeux aux ciels devant l'imitation de Drago qui imitait sa fiancée à la perfection et le rejoint tranquillement à la porte. Ils transplantèrent devant la maison des Weasley et Hermione toqua à la porte qui ne tarda pas à ouvrir.

Ah Hermione! S'exclama Molly.

Lorsqu'elle vit Drago, elle fut énormément surprise mais ne dit rien. Molly les fit entrer et les deux tourtereaux, poussés par Mme Weasley, se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvait Arthur, Ginny, Harry et Ron qui prenaient l'apéritif. La voix de ce dernier retentit dans toute la maison :

-MALFOY !? Hurla Ron.

* * *

Voilà comment s'achève le deuxième chapitre, pour la réaction des Weasley se sera dans le troisième et dernier chapitre qui sera posté demain. Surtout vous n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques et des critiques pour m'améliorer. Biz !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui comme promis je vous poste le dernier chapitre de ma fiction L'Amoureux d'Hermione. Vos review m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir, apparemment tout le monde veut savoir la réaction des Weasley en même temps c'est un peu normal :) Bon je vous laisse lire la fic !

-MALFOY !? Hurla Ron, OH MON DIEU, JE RÊVES !

-Malfoy ? Dit Harry, horrifié.

-Malfoy? Dit Ginny, surprise.

-Au moins, vous ne m'avez pas oubliez, ironisa Drago, j'ai marqué vos esprits même.

Drago embrassa Hermione en sachant parfaitement que Ron serait fou de rage, ce dernier, effectivement fou de rage poussa comme un cri de guerre et se précipita dans le jardin sous les yeux surpris de ses amis. Qu'allait-il encore faire ?

-Ron revient ! L'appela Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ronald Weasley revient ici ! cria à son père.

Le rouquin hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et soudain il tombe dans une plaque d'égout qu'il n'avait pas vu.

-Forcement si on bouchait les plaques d'égouts, dit Drago en rigolant, on aurait pu savoir ce qu'il allait faire !

-Drago ! Il s'est peut-être fait mal !

Ils partent rechercher Ron, ils arrivèrent à la plaque d'égout quand le roux en sort. Il est couvert d'algues et est trempé, il en a même dans le nez ! Beurk !

-Alors c'est ça les fameuses histoires extra **ordinaire** du fameux mythique Trio d'Or ? Je suis très très déçu, dit Drago.

Ron recracha toute l'eau dans sa bouche et dit :

-Enfin Hermione, tu ne m'as pas repoussé pour ce type ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? A moi ?Tu n'a pas été très intelligente cette fois.

Hermione aurait pu être vexée mais dans l'état où était Ron, c'était juste HI-LA-RANT de le voir même Ginny et Harry n'arrivaient à contrôler leurs rires.

* * *

Ron s'était maintenant séché et lancé des regards meurtrier à Drago, Ginny proposa de faire un trival poursuite version sorcier pour détendre tout le monde.

-Alors Drago, tu choisis quel thème ? Demanda Harry

-Y a quoi déjà ?

-Animaux.

-Non.

-Sport alors ?

-Surement pas.

-Ben cinéma.

-Je ne veux pas ce sujet non plus !

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels et soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant quand il s'y mettait! Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et Drago fit un ÉNORME sourire à Ron, qui lui lança un grand regard noir à son ennemi de toujours puis se renfrogna en regrettant seul ses erreurs du passé.

* * *

Vers vingt et une heures,le repas était prêt et tout le monde se mit à table, Molly questionna directement la jeune fille qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir entre Harry et son fiancé.

-Alors Hermione, depuis Drago et toi êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Depuis quatre ans et demi, on s'est revu au mariage de Pansy et Seamus et depuis on ne se quitte plus.

-D'ailleurs on doit annoncer un heureux événement, dit Drago.

-TU ES ENCEINTE ? S'exclama Ron.

-Fiancée ! Dit Hermione en montrant fièrement sa bague de fiançailles à un prix très coûteux.

-C'est génial Mione ! Dit Ginny avec grande joie, en plus la bague est vraiment magnifique.

Ron s'évanouit dans un grand vacarme.

-Ron ? Ron ? Bon ben laissez-le ,il finira bien par se réveiller, dit Harry sans panique.

-Mais il faut allait l'aider, prévenir quelqu'un ! dit Hermione en se levant.

-Mione, quand Ron est tellement surpris, il s'évanouit, tu verras dans dix minutes tout ira mieux.

-D'accord.

Ils continuèrent le repas tranquillement et effet dix minutes plus tard Ron reprit ses esprits et continua son repas. Ensuite ils jouèrent aux questions réponses. Ce fut au tour de Ron.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? demande Ron, avec une once d'espoir.

-Hola belette, fit Drago, laisse ma jeune femme tranquille.

-C'était ma femme avant que tu arrives sale fouine décoloré !

-Tu plaisantes ? Elle t'avait déjà largué avant parce que tu l'avais trompé avec des dizaines de filles.

-Elles, elles voulaient juste coucher avec moi c'est tout !

-Ah oui ? Et ça a duré combien de temps déjà? Ah oui ! Trente secondes c'est ça ?

Le visage de Ron pâlit et lui demande :

-Comment tu le sais ? Qui te l'as dit ?

Hermione se claqua la tête avec ses mains et soupira; la soirée allait longue, très très longue. Elle supplia Merlin de lui venir en aide ou de la tuer à l'instant.

Après avoir calmés les deux garçons, ils décidèrent de changer de jeu et de jouer au UNO version sorcier, après trois parties, Molly envoya les garçons dans la cuisine.

-Alors Hermione, tu nous avais caché ça ? Toi et Malfoy ? La lionne et le serpent, Juliette et son tendre Roméo...

-C'est bon Ginny, et oui je vous les caché mais je ne savais pas comment vous allez réagir donc…

-Oh ça va on l'a plutôt bien pris appart Ron, dit Ginny.

-D'ailleurs que fait-il maintenant ?

-Il travaille au Département de Sports Sorciers.

-Il ne voulait pas être auror ?

-Si mais sa tutrice était une des filles avec qui il t'a trompé et quand les inspecteurs l'ont appris, Ron a du choisir un autre département, expliqua Molly, et Drago toujours auror ?

-Oui, il a d'ailleurs eu une promotion.

-Sinon, ta bague de fiançailles ? Demanda Ginny.

-C'est un diamant de quatorze carats et avec les petits diamants autour, je te dis pas combien il a dépensé car je n'en n'ai aucune idée !

Elles continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à ce que les garçons reviennent, Ginny proposa un nouveau jeu ; celui qui tapera en dernier sur le buzzer aura un gag à faire. Ron perdu la première partie et Drago, qui devait choisir son gag lui dit :

-Chante une chanson.

Evidemment ce n'était pas choisi au **hasard** , Hermione lui avait raconté que quand Ron prenait sa douche, il chantait tellement faux et fort que leurs anciens voisins avaient suppliés Hermione d'arrêter ce massacre, prêt à lui payer **TOUT** ce qu'elle voulait.

- _Hermione, oh, Hermione, tu es la plus belle,_ _la plus intelligente de toute la terre. Je te demande de larguer Malfoy et de m'épouser puis on fera des bébés, tu vas voir comme je vais t'aimer et plus te tromper ! La belle vie c'est ici pas chez lui !_ termina Ron d'un ton faux à en casser des tympans.

Quand il termina, tout le monde explosa de rire tellement c'était drôle et arrêtèrent le jeu car ils n'en pouvaient plus. Une heure plus tard, après que la pièce soit calme, Hermione réclama le silence et attendit que tout le monde soit bien installé pour leur annoncé une bonne nouvelle.

-Bon maintenant que vous le savez tous pour Drago et moi, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose : je suis enceinte de trois mois !

-...

-Alerte Rouge ! Une belette s'est écrasé au sol comme un c** ! Alerte Rouge ! fit Drago, Alerte Rooooouuuugggggeeee !

* * *

Et oui ! Hermione n'avait pas dit oui ou non quand Ron lui avait demandé si elle était enceinte, voilà !

Merci de m'avoir suivi pendant ces trois jours! D'ailleurs demain je vais posté un OS de L'histoire de l'Eponge (voir chapitre 2) et encore merci pour les review ! J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous avez pensé de mon histoire. Bye bye et à demain peut être ! :)


End file.
